Massage: A Strawberry Panic Tale
by Count Morningstar
Summary: After finding Shion asleep in her office on a Saturday morning, Chikaru worries that Shion is once again pushing herself too hard. But after noticing that Shion has a stiff neck, Chikaru comes up with an interesting way to help her girlfriend to relax. Later when Shion stops by to visit Chikaru, she finds a surprise waiting for her. Rated M for a very good reason.


**Introduction:** Today I've been having a little a little trouble with this one project I've been working on and have had to go back and rethink some of it. In the process I came up with this little oneshot. Actually it's an idea I've had before, sort of the original version of Office. But I decided that might help to step away from my other project and work on something simple. It's not great art, but I hope you'll enjoy it.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Strawberry Panic.

* * *

Massage: A Strawberry Panic Tale

It was a sunny Saturday morning on Astrea Hill, and Chikaru Minamoto was on her way to see her girlfriend, the student council president of St Spica academy, Shion Tomori. Upon entering Shion's office, Chikaru saw the very familiar sight of a girl with long blonde hair with a small red bow in back, sitting with her face down on her desk. Once again Shion had stayed up all night doing work for the student council and had fallen asleep in her office. Chikaru shook her head and sighed before going over to wake the sleeping blonde. Gently, Chikaru gave Shion a tap on the shoulder.

"What? Huh?" Shion said as she quickly sat up in her chair. "Oh… damn, I spent all night here again."

"Hello darling." Chikaru greeted before kissing Shion on the cheek. "I was thinking you might be here."

"Yeah, I ended up having a ton of paperwork again." Shion sighed before turning her head and wincing a bit.

"You okay?" Chikaru asked with a worried expression.

"Just a stiff neck." Shion assured her as she rubbed the back of her neck. "I guess that's what I get for sleeping at my desk."

"You know I don't like seeing you work yourself too hard." Chikaru told her. "Why don't you and I take the day off to relax?"

"I'd love to, but I have this big meeting today with Kaname and Momomi to discuss what day we're going to have the fencing tournament this year." Shion informed her.

Chikaru sighed and sat on the corner of the table. After a moment an almost mischievous smile came to her face.

"How soon do you think your meeting will be over?" Chikaru asked.

"Probably about 7:00, why?" Shion said with a raised eyebrow.

"Come by my room when you're done." Chikaru said before kissing Shion on the cheek. "I think I have a way to help you relax."

With that, Chikaru walked out of the office. Shion wondered what sort of surprise Chikaru had in mind, but decided it would have to wait until the evening.

* * *

Later that night, Shion had finally gotten through with her meeting. As usual, Kaname and Momomi had made things difficult. Shion had soon arrived at the door to Chikaru's room at the dorms and knocked on the door. There was no answer, but after trying the knob Shion found that the door was unlocked. Shion opened the door to find the room dimly lit by candles, the sound of soft jazz playing inside.

Shion went into the room and closed the door behind her. It was not long before Shion noticed that the candles lighting the room were scented, creating a relaxing atmosphere. Right away Shion noticed the massage table that had been set up in the middle of the room. There was a note card on the table, which Shion picked up. It was of course in Chikaru's handwriting.

_'Strip down and get on the table. I'll join you in a moment.'_ The card read.

Shion blushed after reading the card. She had been wondering what Chikaru had planned. After a moments hesitation Shion removed all her clothing, leaving her completely nude. The blond then got on the table on her stomach and waited.

"Right on time." A familiar voice said. Shion looked up and saw Chikaru standing in the bathroom doorway wearing a black silk robe. A smile was on the raven-haired girl's face, and a bottle of scented body oil was in her right hand. "Just relax and let me do the work."

In moments Chikaru had gone over to the table and squirted out some of the scented oil into her hand. After rubbing it around for a few seconds she began to firmly massage Shion's shoulders and the back of her neck. A relaxed moan escaped Shion's lips.

"Does that feel good?" Chikaru asked as she continued rubbing into Shion's flesh.

"Uh huh." Shion responded in the only way she could.

Chikaru carried on with firmly rubbing into Shion's upper back and shoulders. After a few minutes Chikaru re-oiled her hands and started working Shion's lower back, caressing both sides repeatedly with both hands. This went on for quite some time until Chikaru sneaked her hand under between Shion's legs. Shion let out a surprised gasp as Chikaru massaging her opening. It was not long before Chikaru pushed two fingers into Shion, causing a deep moan to escape the blonde's lips.

Chikaru continued to pump her fingers in and out from behind until after a few glorious minutes Shion climaxed. As Shion recovered from her orgasm, Chikaru leaned over and nibbled on Shion's ear.

"Turn over." Chikaru whispered.

After a moment Shion repositioned herself on the table so that she was lying on her back. Chikaru reapplied the oil to her hands and began massaging Shion's breasts, causing the blonde to moan. Before long Shion's oiled breasts were glistening in the light of the candles. Chikaru then began to suck on Shion's left breast while continuing to massage the right. After a few minutes the raven-haired girl began to move down Shion's body towards her crotch, planting fiery kisses along the way. Before long Chikaru's tongue entered Shion, causing the blonde to moan and arch her back.

Within a few more blissful minutes Shion had her second orgasm of the evening. Chikaru got to her feet and smiled as she removed her robe, letting it carelessly fall to the floor. Shion smiled when she saw that Chikaru was wearing absolutely nothing under the robe. Chikaru lifted up Shion's left leg and positioned herself so that their openings were pressing against one another. The raven-haired girl then began to buck her hips into Shion, causing them both to moan.

After what seemed like a blissful eternity, both girls climaxed at the same time. Chiakru collapsed on top of Shion, and after they had both caught their breath they began to kiss.

"Wow, this is a sturdy table." Shion joked after they broke for air, causing Chikaru to laugh.

"So do you feel more relaxed now?" Chikaru asked.

"Oh yeah." Shion said with a smile. "And if you want we can switch so I can help you to relax now."

* * *

**Author's Note:** There you have it. As I said up top, it's not great art. But I find that working on a simple piece like this can help a little when one is stuck on another much larger project. Anyway, I hope all of you reading enjoyed this little tale.

Please review and let me know what you think.


End file.
